Glee, une fanfic pas comme les autres
by Gleekimous
Summary: Et si on recommençait Glee à notre façon dans une fiction interactive ! Du partage, de la bonne humeur et nos persos préférés au rendez-vous ! (Fiction avec jeux et participation des lecteurs, pour en savoir plus, allez voir "Projet Fiction" dans mon profil)
1. Prologue

Bon, voici le prologue du projet ! Déjà, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews pour que ce projet puisse voir le jour. Je pense qu'on peut vraiment en faire quelque chose de sympa ! J'ai reçu beaucoup de demande pour certains couples et amitiés, et malheureusement je ne pourrais pas contenter tout le monde, il faut aussi que je sois à l'aise avec ce que j'écris ! :) mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on va toucher à beaucoup de pairings autant en romance qu'en amitié.

Sinon l'histoire commence dans la saison 1, le premier épisode, j'ai bien-sûr pris quelques libertés que vous verrez, le but n'étant pas de faire un copier coller de ce qui s'est passé mais bien de réinventer l'histoire à notre façon ! :)

Voilà, je vais arrêter de blablater, juste une dernière précision, il y aura des personnages "principaux" et des "secondaires" mais tous auront un peu de temps.

Encore merci pour votre soutient et j'espère qu'on arrivera à faire quelque chose de vraiment différent et surtout qu'on arrive à partager les uns les autres sur une passion commune : Glee !

**Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, juste les idées à venir ( et encore pas toutes ) **

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Hé Will, t'as entendu ? Sandy s'est fait viré. » Will haussa un sourcil interrogateur, puis leva les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Il n'aimait pas vraiment Sandy, sans le détester non plus, mais pour être honnête, là ou pas là, c'était pareil pour Will.

« Mais et le Glee-Club ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je n'en sais rien, sûrement supprimé, de toute façon, qui s'en soucie ? » Will fit un léger signe de tête avant d'aller manger à sa table de d'habitude. Il n'écouta pas Ken Tanaka lui faire un résumé du dernier match catastrophique des Titans, ni de son intérêt pour Emma, la conseillère d'orientation, ni rien d'autre de la conversation en fait. Will pensait au Glee-Club, il avait toujours aimé la musique, et il aurait adoré devenir professeur de chant, de danse ou même jouer à Broadway, mais non, il n'était qu'un simple professeur d'Espagnol qui ne savait même pas vraiment parler espagnol, il fallait l'avouer.

« Je vais reprendre le Glee-Club !

- Quoi ? » Demanda Ken, surpris par l'exclamation soudaine de son ami. Il n'eut pas de réponse, Will était déjà parti vers le bureau du principal Figgins. Il toqua sur la porte, impatient, et il entendit le monocorde « entrez » de Figgins.

« Will Schuester ?

- Principal Figgins, j'aimerais reprendre les rênes du Glee-Club !

- Vous en êtes certain ?

- Oui, j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup.

- Dans ce cas-là, j'accepte, mais à quelques conditions : Tout d'abord, vous ne serez pas payé plus, vous devrez composer avec un budget proche de zéro et surtout, je veux des résultats. » Will approuva chaque parole de Figgins avec un hochement de tête dynamique. Il sortit du bureau tout content, et alla dans la salle des profs pour faire son tract de recrutement.

xxx

Voilà, le tract était posé, Will était impatient que les auditions commencent, il s'imaginait des dizaines d'élèves tout aussi talentueux les uns que les autres, il devrait même peut-être en refuser car ils seraient trop à postuler.

« William. J'ai appris que tu reprenais le club de loser.

- Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite Sue.

- Je suis toujours informée de ce qui se passe dans ce lycée, surtout de ce qui pourrait enlever des moyens à mes superbes et inégalable cheerios. Donc, j'espère que tu n'essaieras pas de gratter mon budget, sinon ton mouton mort sur ta tête risquerait d'être porté disparu. » Elle s'en alla le poussant au passage, il retint un soupir d'exaspération.

_Vivement cet après-midi._

xxx

Rachel Berry était une star, elle n'avait aucun doute sur ça, elle n'en avait jamais eu aucun doute, et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle alla s'inscrire aux auditions du Glee-Club. Elle se voyait déjà sur la scène, chantant parfaitement avec des chœurs derrière elle, la regardant avec admiration et dévouement. Elle ne fit pas attention au fait qu'il n'y avait presque pas de noms sur la liste, comme elle ne fit pas attention aux cheerios qui se moquaient d'elle plus loin dans le couloir. Cela faisait déjà un moment que Rachel avait appris à ne plus faire attention aux moqueries de ses camarades, surtout celles des Cheerios, dont elles ne comprenaient pas l'origine. Elle ne leur avait jamais rien fait de mal, mais elles s'amusaient à la persécuter jour après jour, en lui lançant des slushies, en se moquant d'elle sur ses vidéos, ou encore en l'humiliant en public avec des surnoms tel que : Le nain, le hobbit et bien d'autres, bien qu'elle devait ses surnoms principalement à Santana Lopez.

Santana Lopez, elle frémit rien qu'en pensant à son nom, bras droit de l'Unholy Trinity, crainte et respecté par le lycée entier. Bras droit, donc, de Quinn Fabrey, surnommé Ice Queen, capitaine des cheerleaders, présidente du club d'abstinence et petite-amie de Finn Hudson, le quaterback de l'équipe de football, elle représentait la réussite même au sein du lycée.

Santana Lopez quant à elle était une latina au sang chaud, prête à écraser quiconque sur son passage, certain la voyait comme le pit-bull de Quinn. Elle avait la réputation d'être une croqueuse d'homme, et le plan cul officiel de Noah Puckerman, le bad-boy et meilleur ami de Finn Hudson.

Et pour compléter le trio, Brittany Pierce, la personne la plus étrange que Rachel n'ait jamais rencontré. Elle ne participait presque jamais aux moqueries, elle souriait juste, mais un sourire bienveillant, innocent. Elle devait sa popularité à sa beauté et à son optimiste sans faille. Beaucoup se moquait d'elle derrière son dos, la traitant de stupide et d'attardée, mais ses deux amies la protégeaient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient, si bien qu'elle était devenue intouchable.

Rachel fit un détour pour éviter ses trois persécutrice et regarda sa montre, les auditions commençaient dans une dizaine de minutes, elle se mit donc en route vers l'auditorium, espérant au plus profond d'elle-même, trouver un endroit où elle se sentirait enfin à sa place.

xxx

Mike observait, comme à son habitude.

Il avait vu l'affiche pour le Glee-Club, il en avait parlé avec son ami de l'équipe de foot, Sam Evans, le ken blond aux grosses lèvres de Mc Kinley. Sam lui avait conseillé de laisser tomber, pourquoi aller dans un club de losers alors qu'ils faisaient partis des mecs les plus populaires du lycée. Et Mike se posait la question, pourquoi avait-il envie de rejoindre ce club ? Il connaissait la réponse, il aimait danser, il aimait la musique et il en avait marre d'être considéré comme un simple footballeur sans cervelle, macho et superficiel. Il avait envie de montrer qui il était vraiment, un garçon simple, gentil, sensible et dont la passion était la danse.

Il avait aussi envie des projecteurs, d'être enfin reconnu pour son talent et arrêter d'être dans l'ombre de quelqu'un de meilleur que lui. Il avait besoin de reconnaissance, ce que ses parents ne lui avaient jamais donné et ne lui donneraient jamais à part s'il devenait médecin ou avocat.  
Il soupira de regret, de tristesse. Il fallait qu'il arrête de rêvasser de choses qui n'arriverait sûrement jamais, il resterait Mike, le footballeur discret et bon élève de Mc Kinley.  
Il continua néanmoins d'assister aux auditions du Glee-Club de sa cachette, en haut. Il avait déjà vu passer Artie Abrams, le jeune homme en fauteuil, il avait été impressionné par sa voix. Ensuite était venue Mercedes Jones, une voix puissante et un caractère de diva bien visible, puis Tina Cohen-Chang, il avait été surpris de la voix de la jeune asiatique, encore plus discrète que lui, une belle voix et enfin Kurt Hummel. Il connaissait Kurt mieux que les autres, peut-être car il assistait au rituel de la poubelle tous les jours, il n'approuvait pas mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait essayé d'en parler à Puck mais ce dernier lui avait ri au nez.

Kurt commença à chanter et cela tira un sourire à Mike. Il dégageait une telle confiance en lui, malgré le fait que le lycée entier le rabaisser, il était là, chantant fièrement.

Et enfin, vint Rachel, Mike avait bien sûr entendu parler de Rachel Berry, lors des soirées entre 'populaire' ou Quinn, Santana et Brittany venaient avec d'autres cheerios, elles en parlaient comme d'une ratée, d'une pauvre fille, mais Mike n'était pas tout à fait d'accord, il la voyait plus comme une fille très ambitieuse et c'est vrai un peu agaçante, il était dans certains cours avec elle, et il trouvait qu'elle avait un débit de paroles un peu trop élevé. Il s'arrêta net quand il l'entendit commencer à chanter, c'était la plus belle voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

A la fin de la prestation, il se retint de se lever et d'applaudir avec Will et se contenta de partir de l'auditorium discrètement, personne ne l'avait remarqué, comme d'habitude.

xxx

Will était déçu et ravi en même temps. Il était ravi car les élèves qu'il avait auditionnés étaient des pépites de talent, ils avaient un potentiel énorme et avec un peu de travail, ils seraient vraiment bons.

Il était déçu, car il n'avait que cinq élève pour le moment. Seulement cinq. Il regarda le programme des compétitions de chorale et soupira. Les communales étaient dans quelques semaines, et ils n'étaient que cinq, alors qu'il fallait au moins douze inscrits pour pouvoir participer. Il pensa à sa conversation avec Figgins « Des résultats » Comment avoir des résultats si on ne peut pas faire de compétition ?

Il alla demander des conseils à Ken Tanaka, il rentra dans le vestiaire et entendit quelques garçons chanter sous la douche, ils chantaient sûrement pour rigoler, pour se détendre, mais leurs voix formaient une étrange harmonie et sonnaient juste.

« Ken ! C'est qui les garçons qui chantent sous les douches ?

- Hum, c'est Hudson, Puckerman et Evans, je leur ai demandé des dizaines de fois d'arrêter mais ce sont de vraies têtes de mules. Grogna Ken.

- Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! » Will s'en alla précipitamment du vestiaire, un énorme sourire sur son visage et sa motivation retrouvé. Il appela l'organisation qui s'occupait des compétitions de chorales et inscrivit son club.

« A quel nom ? Questionna la voix au téléphone.

- Les New Direction. »

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue, je mets l'histoire en place ! :) Bon il n'y a pas vraiment de suspens pour le prochain chapitre, donc pas de questions ou de jeux ( ça arrivera promis promis ! Dès le prochain chapitre ) Néanmoins, c'est le moment de commencer à participer ! Déjà, comment trouvez vous le prologue ? Et deuxièmement, j'ai plusieurs choix pour le prochain chapitre, donc c'est à vous de décider, soit j'introduis les Warblers de suite en présentant un peu les persos, soit on attend un peu ( la compétition. ) Et aussi : Pour les newbies, je pensais les mettre genre "l'année prochaine" ( donc soit là on est à la saison 2 et on ne fait que deux années au lycée ou on fait deux ans avec les newbies ) ou si vous avez d'autres idées ! Je prendrais les meilleures :)

**A vos claviers !**


	2. 1 Le Glee-Club

**Bonjour, je suis désolé du temps pour poster ! Je suis très occupée et je fais mon possible ! Bon je continue à poser les bases de l'histoire et j'ai pris vos avis en compte, donc on va partir sur une base de deux ans au lycée et les newbies arriveront l'année prochaine ! :) Merci à tous ceux qui jouent le jeu !**

**Assez de blabla et plus d'action, bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'était une journée de lycée banale pour la plupart des élèves de Mc Kinley, oui une journée tout à fait normale, les adolescents se croisaient dans le couloir, se saluant de temps à autre, certains, appuyés à leurs casiers regardaient les va et viens, baissant les yeux quand les cheerios passaient, souriant admirativement quand c'était les footballeurs, se moquant quand c'était le bas de l'échelle. Tout était à sa place, enfin presque. Si on écoutait bien, dans un de ces couloirs de Mc Kinley, on pouvait entendre de la musique et des voix, des voix qui ne s'accordaient pas très bien pour le moment, des voix qui se chamaillaient mais des voix qui n'étaient pas là hier, des voix qui ne sont pas à leur place.

« M'sieur, on est vraiment obligé d'être là ? S'indigna Puck.

- Soit tu es là, soit tu vas me faire le devoir d'Espagnol que j'attends depuis combien de semaine déjà ?

- Okay, je préfère chanter et danser, mais ça reste secret, c'est d'accord ? Et ce n'est que pour une semaine ! » Will acquiesça doucement, soucieux. Il n'avait trouvé que ça pour faire venir les trois footballeurs qu'il avait entendu sous la douche, leur mettre la pression sur leurs devoirs non rendus en Espagnol. Par chance, c'était des élèves assez flemmards qui comptaient sur le football pour avoir une bourse et rentrer par la suite en fac.

Le groupe se débrouillait assez bien pour leur premier cours tous ensemble, bien sûr ils n'étaient pas du tout coordonnés et ils étaient assez faux mais ils avaient vraiment du potentiel. Le plus gros problème venait des caractères, Rachel essayait de contrôler tout le monde, Mercedes et Kurt la rembarrait, Puck, Finn et Sam se moquaient, Artie tentait de montrer sa présence et Tina observait avec un regard apeuré. Mais Will avait aussi remarqué les sourires quand ils réussissaient un enchaînement, quand ils chantaient leurs couplets, et les amitiés qui se formaient.

Malheureusement, comme l'avait souligné Puck, ce n'était que pour une semaine, il ne savait pas comment les retenir plus longtemps, il aurait pu essayer de les 'punir' plus de temps, mais si Figgins recevait une plainte, Will était sûr que c'en était fini du Glee-Club. Il espérait donc un miracle ou n'importe quoi dans le genre pour retenir ces trois élèves et renfort au New Direction, il espérait même qu'ils y prennent du plaisir et qu'ils restent de leur plein gré.

« Putain ! J'en ai marre de ce club de loser ! » Grogna Puckerman. Will soupira, ce n'était pas gagné.

xxx

Le cours de chant était fini depuis quelques heures, et pourtant, Finn avait encore la chanson dans la tête et il chantonnait, en se promenant dans les couloirs. Il n'avait jamais vraiment chanté, à part sous la douche chez lui ou avec ses copains dans les vestiaires, peut-être à un ou deux karaokés lors de soirées mais là c'était différent, là, c'était travaillé, c'était du vrai chant.

Il s'était surpris lui-même en prenant du plaisir à chanter, à chanter en groupe, même avec les losers de l'école. Il n'avait jamais compris qui définissait les échelons au lycée, il n'avait même jamais essayé de comprendre, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que lui, en tant que Quaterback, il était tout en haut.

Et il aimait ça.

Il était le roi du lycée, il était craint, respecté. Tous les garçons voulaient être son ami, toutes les filles le draguaient. Il avait choisi Quinn, ou plutôt, Quinn l'avait choisi. Il s'était senti tellement chanceux sur le moment, il était Quaterback et il sortait avec la capitaine des cheerios, Quinn Fabray, l'intouchable.

Il avait décidé d'être le meilleur petit copain possible pour elle, pour ne pas qu'elle n'ait honte de lui. Il lui offrait des cadeaux, se montrer galant, quand il y pensait, s'entretenait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour avoir un corps en bon état. Et ça avait marché, cela faisait bientôt un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, LE couple du lycée. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, enfin tant que Finn faisait ce que lui demandait la Cheerleader.

En parlant de la cheerleader, elle venait à sa rencontre, toujours accompagné de Santana et Brittany.

« Hey babe. Fit-il voulant l'embrasser.

- Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. » Elle esquiva le baiser. Et une Quinn Fabray de mauvaise humeur pour la table Hudson. Il vit Santana sourire cyniquement il fit une moue gênée.

« Désolé, j'ai oublié. On mange au breadstick ce soir ? » Il la vit se radoucir, elle esquissa même un léger sourire quand Santana lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Elle grogna.

« Lopez !

- Fabray !

- Groumpf. Désolé Finn, mais j'ai réunion du club d'abstinence ce soir et les cheerios viennent chez moi jusqu'assez tard je pense. » Il hocha la tête, il essayait de se montrer patient et compréhensif, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait faire des réunions tous les deux-trois jours. Il lui planta un baiser sur la joue sous le regard sceptique de Santana et celui indifférent de Brittany puis repartit en chantonnant.

« And I said to myself, sit down, Said to himself, Sit down, sit down. Sit down you're rocking the boat »

xxx

Puck déambulait dans les couloirs, sifflotant joyeusement. Il croisa un jeune garçon et le balança violemment contre les casiers. Il repartit goguenard et fier de lui. Puck n'était pas un garçon méchant au fond de lui, il suffisait de le voir chez lui pour le comprendre, il s'occupait comme il pouvait de sa mère depuis que son père les avait lâchement abandonnés. Il avait même crée une entreprise de nettoyage de piscine pour pouvoir l'aider avec les factures, alors non, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman n'était pas un mauvais garçon, chez lui. Au lycée, c'était une autre histoire, il aimait être craint, enfin, c'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour se faire respecter, pour se faire un nom autre que 'le meilleur ami de Finn Hudson, le Quaterback'. Donc il passait ses journées à pousser, frapper, slushier, se moquer… et à draguer, cette dernière activité était de loin sa préférée, et il avait, il fallait l'avouer, beaucoup de succès auprès des filles.

Il croisa Kurt, Artie et Tina, il failli leur lancer un sourire sympa puis se ravisa, non, il ne devait pas s'attacher à cette bande de minable, de toute façon il ne restait dans ce stupide club qu'une semaine. Il ne savait même pas chanter ou danser convenablement, il savait juste jouer de la guitare, c'était utile pour draguer les filles.

Il passa la main dans sa crête, et fit un sourire charmeur à une cheerios qui passait. Elle lui répondit d'un clin d'œil, Puck fit un sourire fier et alla à son prochain cours.

xxx

« Sam ?! T'étais où tout à l'heure ? » Sam fit la moue, il ne savait pas s'il devait dire la vérité à Mike ou pas. Il opta pour la deuxième solution.

« On est allé réviser l'espagnol avec Puck et Finn pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas appelé ? J'aurais pu vous aider. » Sam vit l'expression déçu de son ami. Il lui donna une tape dans l'épaule, de réconfort. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait menti à Mike, son meilleur ami. Peut-être à cause du jugement de ce dernier, il avait dit à Mike qu'il ne voulait pas rejoindre ce club de loser, et le voilà enrôlé de force dedans, il avait peur des moqueries de Mike, car les critiques de son ami étaient toujours les plus durs à encaisser.

Sam et Mike se connaissaient depuis le début du lycée, de suite, le courant était passé entre eux, le blond, dyslexique, décalé et populaire avec l'asiatique, très bon élève et discret. Ils se complétaient, Mike aidant Sam avec ses notes, et Sam aidant Mike avec les filles. Ils avaient rejoint l'équipe de foot en même temps, et depuis, ils étaient toujours ensemble.

Mais Sam sentait que quelque chose manquait à Mike dans sa vie, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi quand lui s'épanouissait dans sa vie de footballeur populaire, Mike semblait taciturne et désintéressé.

« Fais pas la tronche Mikey ! Allez pour me faire pardonner, on se fait une soirée Call of ? Avec des pizzas, du soda et plein de trucs super sucrés et pas du tout bon pour notre corps d'athlète.

- Okay j'abandonne, je suis incapable de te faire la tête. Mais ne vient pas pleurer demain en disant que tu as des bourrelets ! » Sam lui lança un grand sourire avant de commencer ses imitations d'Avatar et de Star Wars.

Xxx

Rachel avait convoqué les membres du Glee-Club pour une réunion urgente. Ils étaient donc dans la salle de chant, attendant que la brunette ne se décide à déballer ses infos si importantes.

« Pourquoi les trois footeux ne sont pas là ? Demanda Mercedes.

- Car ils n'en n'ont rien à faire du Glee-Club pour le moment. Répondit Rachel, roulant des yeux, comme si la réponse était évidente.

- Bon Rachel, que nous veux-tu alors ? Fit Kurt.

- C'est simple, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de garder Puck, Finn et Sam dans le groupe. Ce sont des 'populaires' ! Avec eux, officiellement dans la chorale, on aura plein de nouvelles têtes qui voudront venir, c'est tout bonnement évident, et je me demande comment vous n'y avez pas pensé avant, mais bon, je me dis que c'est sûrement à cause de ça que je suis considérée comme la leadeuse du Glee-Club et…

- QUOI ?! » Kurt et Mercedes avaient fait un bond en entendant le monologue de la petite diva, apparemment, ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur le fait de qui était le leader de l'équipe. Artie et Tina soupirèrent de concert devant le combat de diva qui avait actuellement lieu sous leurs yeux.

Quand les esprits se furent calmés, Artie prit la parole :

« Et si on essayait de faire venir des cheerleaders ? Quoi de mieux que des filles canons pour faire rester des adolescents en pleine effervescence hormonale ?  
- Comme si des cheerios voudraient nous rejoindre ! Railla Mercedes. Surtout pas avec Rachel dans le club, je crois qu'elles en sont allergique ! » Kurt et Mercedes rigolèrent, se faisant un high-five, tandis que la mine de Rachel s'était décomposé. Tina le remarqua et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la diva. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire rassurant et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

« Artie a raison ! Il nous faut des cheerios ! Et je sais comment on va les avoir ! Je vais vous prouver que je suis la vraie et l'unique meneuse de ce groupe de commères. » Elle partit l'air décidé. Ils se regardèrent, surpris.

xxx

Kurt et Mercedes étaient les plus grandes commères de Mc Kinley, ils connaissaient tous les derniers ragots. Ce fut donc évident qu'ils suivirent Rachel discrètement pour découvrir ce qu'elle avait dans la tête. Ils avaient amené Artie et Tina avec eux, sans vraiment leur demander leurs avis.

« Pourquoi elle parle à Jacob ? Je croyais qu'elle le détestait… » Ils regardèrent Kurt et haussèrent les épaules en même temps. Ils reprirent leur observation.  
Rachel parlait avec énergie au rédacteur en chef du Popotin News. Ils ne virent pas arriver le joueur de hockey qui poussa Kurt avec un « Pédale » sonore. Un silence pesant se fit dans le groupe.

Kurt soupira et secoua la tête à l'attention de ses amis, pour les rassurer. Ce n'était pas facile pour le garçon, mais il avait l'habitude. Depuis son entrée au lycée, il avait été persécuté à cause de son style vestimentaire, du fait d'être différent et c'était pire depuis son coming-out. Il avait essayé de le cacher longtemps, mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence que même les plus aveugles de ces crétins de lycéens avaient devinés qu'il était gay.

Heureusement, il pouvait compter sur son père, toujours là pour lui remonter le moral et le soutenir.

Mercedes le voyant dans ses pensées le prit dans ses bras. Mercedes avait toujours été là pour Kurt, depuis le début, elle avait même cru être tombée amoureuse de lui pendant un moment, mais après une bonne discussion tout était rentrée dans l'ordre. Elle comprenait ce que ressentait le jeune homme, elle ne s'était jamais sentie à l'aise dans son corps, elle ne s'aimait pas vraiment et masquer tout ça sous une attitude de diva capricieuse. Elle rêvait de trouver son prince charmant qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'elle est, mais elle essayait de ne pas trop se faire d'illusion et compenser tout ça dans sa passion, le chant.

Rachel venant dans leur direction les tirèrent de leurs pensées et ils essayèrent de paraître le plus naturel possible.

« Vous avez vu la dernière série à la mode ? Questionna Artie, remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Laquelle ? S'intéressa Kurt, plaquant un sourire sur son visage.

- Je ne me rappelle pu le nom, c'est l'histoire de losers qui se mettent à faire de la musique dans un lycée paumé. » Rachel leur décrocha son plus beau sourire et proposa à Tina de venir avec elle. Tina, surprise, accepta d'un mouvement de tête et partit sous le regard courroucé de Kurt et Mercedes, leurs yeux criant 'Traitresse'.  
Tina trottinait derrière Rachel, silencieuse, écoutant attentivement les monologues de la brunette. Tina avait toujours admiré Rachel secrètement. Elle regardait toutes ses vidéos, ses performances et jalousait la confiance de la diva, elle voulait, elle aussi, pouvoir être une diva, mais son seul pouvoir c'était de faire peur à Figgins avec ses vêtements de style gothique.

xxx

Quinn, Brittany et Santana se rendaient à leur entraînement de cheerleading, elles traversaient les couloirs, le regard fière, la tête haute. Les gens se poussaient sur leurs passages, Quinn faisait des sourires polis mais froid, Santana, elle, lançait des sourires carnassiers, sadiques, alors que ceux de Brittany semblaient sincères.

Quand elles arrivèrent dans le gymnase, Sue les appela et les prit à part.

« Mlle Fabray, Lopez et Pierce. J'ai entendu dire que vos très chers amis, les trois benêts là, gros plein de soupe, grande bouche colgate et géronimo sont au Glee-Club. Et vous savez quoi, je déteste ce club. Donc j'aimerais que vous leur demandiez de le quitter, sinon, c'est vous qui prendrez. Merci. » Sue partit, sans laisser aux trois filles le temps de répondre. C'est la latina qui réagit en première.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font dans ce club de losers ? Et on va prendre pour eux ? Je vais aller les castrer ces petites mierda !

- Calmes toi Santana. Fit Quinn. J'irais parler à Finn après l'entraînement, il ne peut rien me refuser, tu le sais bien.

- J'espère bien, sinon, ton petit-gros copain, je vais en faire un hamburger, là au moins, il sera regardable. » Quinn soupira. Elle se demandait pourquoi Finn s'était inscrit à ce club, sans lui dire en plus. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu chanter, quand à la danse, les soirées avaient été témoins de ces horreurs que Finn appelés pas de danse.

Elle se demandait si d'autres gens du lycée savaient, si c'était le cas, la popularité de Finn allait en prendre un coup, et donc, la sienne aussi. Elle grinça des dents, elle avait mis deux ans à devenir la reine du lycée, deux ans d'un comportement irréprochable, de travail, de slushies et de coups bas pour arriver là où elle était. Elle ne supporterait pas de redescendre à cause de la bêtise de son petit-ami.

Elle se tourna vers Santana et Brittany qui s'échauffaient ensemble, elle se demanda si, même moins populaire, ses deux amies resteraient avec elles ou si elles la lâcheraient comme une vieille chaussette. Enfin, elle se demandait ça surtout pour Santana, elle savait que Brittany suivrait le choix de sa meilleure amie.

La latina et elle avaient toujours eu une amitié étrange, basée sur l'adversité, la crainte et le respect. Elles passaient leurs temps à s'insulter, à se chercher, mais Santana avait toujours été là dès que Quinn avait eu un problème.

« Tu dors Fabray ? Demanda Santana en secouant sa main devant le visage de la blonde. Sue t'appelle depuis trois minutes, on va répéter les enchaînements. » Quinn acquiesça et s'avança, elle observa son équipe de cheerios et fut satisfaite de voir que les filles la regardaient avec admiration et crainte. Quinn Fabray était la reine de Mc Kinley, et elle ne laissera jamais personne changer ça.

Xxx

Dès qu'elles sortirent des vestiaires, Jacob vint vers l'Unholy Trinity.

« Vous devinerez jamais la une du prochain journal à sortir… Sauf si vous m'écoutez attentivement et que vous êtes coopératives. »

* * *

**C'est pas du grand art, mais ça va aller en s'améliorant promis ! Donc, premier petit jeu, inventez une "rumeur" pour faire chanter les cheerios ! ( la plus originale, drole et cohérente gagnera ! )**

**Sinon, donnez un moi un mot qui devra apparaître dans le prochain chapitre et bien sur, vos avis/suggestions/critiques ! **


End file.
